Rebel Creation  Zero
by sharky13
Summary: A dark and dangerous night in 1998, Rebecca enter's the Ecliptic Express to find more than she expects. Part 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil Rebel Creation Zero.**

**I do not own anything to do with Resident Evil (Legal wise)**

**Chapter 1 The Girl.**

The weather was shitty, but that was the least of Officer Chamber's problems, Bravo team's helicopter had crashed only minutes earlier and now she was standing before what looked like an incredibly fancy yet vacant train. Rebecca pushed her radio transmitter receiving nothing but static.

"Just my luck…"

Rebecca decided that the train, egotistically named the Ecliptic Express would be worth exploring, especially if this William Coen was on board. Once on-board Rebecca's strong sense of bravery got knocked down a few pegs, she was attempting to capture an escaped convict who had a vast amount of experience and probably already knew their playbook of by heart. A clap of thunder lit up the carriage for several seconds, which was more than enough for Rebecca to see the few occupants still in their seats, or what was left of them. Fear grasped at her heart as she slowly took several steps towards the closest body and despite the obviousness that it was a corpse she couldn't help saying.

"Hey are you alright?"

Another clap of thunder followed, this time lighting up the corpse's face, it was covered in slime and lined with small bite marks, as if something had been trying to eat the body. Suddenly Rebecca heard a voice, the noise making her jump, she turned around.

"Hello?"

The voice didn't reply directly but continued talking in a low muffled style. Rebecca went over to its source and crouched low, it was a radio it must have picked up some news broadcast that had just started broadcasting.

"Great next I'll be jumping at ghosts"

Rebecca allowed herself a small chuckle before she distinctly felt something brush the back of her head; she pushed herself as far away as she could and turned around to see the corpse she had previously examined walking towards her arms raised grasping at the air towards her.

"What the…"

Rebecca was shaking in terror she'd seen enough late night movie's to know what the thing before her was, she raised her 9mm S.T.A.R.S berretta painfully aware that she was an awful marksmen. Before Rebecca squeezed the trigger a single shot from across the carriage pierced the abominations skull instantly destroying the brain. Rebecca looked over at her saviour expecting another member of S.T.A.R.S Bravo team, instead standing there was the convict ex lieutenant Coen one handcuff still hanging vigilantly by his wrist whilst inches away was the smoking barrel of a Colt M1911A1.

"Hey girly what's someone like you doing here?"

Rebecca stuttered in an attempt to answer until she pointed her 9 mil at the convict.

"Ex Lieutenant William Coen you're under arrest!"

Convict Coen looked un-amused.

"A thanks, would be nice and call me Billy, William never suited me"

Rebecca's mouth fell open unable to grasp the full picture of what had just occurred. Whilst in the process of coming up with a retort, Billy made his way over to her.

"S.T.A.R.S huh, well princess you'll have to excuse me but I don't fancy getting the frying chair just yet, I'm not too fond of being eaten by these things ether"

To emphasise his last comment Billy nudged the head of the recently re killed corpse. Suddenly the lights above them flickered into life, just as the carriage started to move the engine powering up. The two looked around, groans coming from the other side of the carriage. Rebecca shivered in fear, her eye's growing wide, whilst Billy retook his firing stance, took aim and squeezed off two rounds each a perfect bull's eye.

"You're lucky you got me around princess"

Billy stepped towards Rebecca who was still collapsed on the floor, before suddenly he got jumped by one of the undead; it pushed him to the floor trying to bite at his face. Billy's gun was just out of reach and the thing showed no signs that it wanted to stop for a chat. Billy had almost resigned himself that he was finished before he saw the barrel of a 9 mm touch the zombies head and fire. The blast was especially gory, bone and brain matter flying everywhere, Billy pushed the body as far as he could before turning to Rebecca.

"Hey thanks princess"

He saw she was shaking the blood and brain matter had covered most of her hands along with some of her face, she was obviously in shock, blowing up someone's head for the first time tends to have that effect on people, Billy's internal monologue managed to say _at least she's not vomiting _before the contents of her stomach made their way out onto the carriage floor before he corrected himself with _Fuck it_.

"Come on girly"

Billy lifted Rebecca to the nearest and cleanest seat before continuing there cut off conversation.

"Well it looks like it would be better if we stick together ok?"

After a long pause Rebecca finally nodded her approval, painfully aware that she had been saved at least three times in the last ten minutes. Rebecca suddenly stood up to her full height which was still a good few inches shorter than Billy.

"The names Rebecca Chamber's, that's Officer Chamber's to you"

Billy allowed Rebecca her sense of professionalism before muttering.

"After you princess"

Rebecca gave Billy a dark sinister glare which almost made him laugh.

"And don't call me princess!"

Suddenly the two heard a scream from the next carriage, Rebecca's sense of justice launching her in the direction it had come from, Billy only inches behind her. Upon entering the next carriage the two were confronted with two rooms they took a quick glance in them receiving a couple of clips for their handguns, before leaving the second room Rebecca saw an old typewriter just sitting at a desk.

"Fat lot of good that would do, well I guess you could throw it at them"

The two followed the carriage till they came to a larger room, a large metallic name tag saying _Conductor's Office_. Another scream rang through the carriage from inside the room, the two charged inside, suddenly freezing in a combination of shock and confusion. There was a girl crouched in the fetal position surrounded by hundreds of giant leech like creature's that were making a perfect circle with a roughly 3 feet radius around her. Billy muttered under his breath so that Rebecca could only just hear.

"What the fuck…"

Rebecca saw the teeth that the leeches had.

"These must be what caused those bit marks on the other bodies"

Rebecca gasped in surprise as a particularly large leech dropped from ceiling landing only inches from the girl on the floor. The leech screamed in pain as the girl lifted her head slightly, the look in her eyes filled with a savage monstrous energy, the leech screamed in agony as it scrunched itself into a ball in an attempt at self-defence, this failed and with one final scream the leech burst.

Suddenly the two heard singing from outside; the leeches reacted as a hive mind all escaping through the broken window and out of sight. The two took a good look out the window seeing a youngish male in a white robe attracting the leeches towards him. As quickly as the man appeared another flash of lightning and the man disappeared. Rebecca turned to the girl pulling her hands so that she could see her face.

"Hey girly, you ok?"

The girl looked up at Rebecca, her eye's still holding their savagery, and the look was enough to make Billy's hand flinch over his gun. Rebecca didn't show any trace of fear, she ran her hands through the girl's hair and brought her head down to her own.

"Hey everything's gunna be fine ok"

Tears had already started streaking down the girls face as she pushed her head into Rebecca's chest, she cried for a good ten minutes before she finally looked back up, her eye's had changed to a unusually bright blue colour, but the savagery that was previously in them was gone.

"My name's Erika"

Erika was clinging to Rebecca's arm looking like a child clinging to her mother. Rebecca spoke with a clear, gentle voice.

"My name's Rebecca and the scary man over there"

Rebecca pointed at Billy who looked fairly irritated at being called _the scary man_.

"His name is Billy"

Erika smiled at Billy.

"He's not that scary, there are much scarier things in this world"

Rebecca stood up, Erika still clinging to her as she pushed a button on the side of the room. Almost instantly to the left a ladder shot down from the ceiling as Billy commented.

"Looks like we're going up"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Not Quite Human.**

After climbing the ladder the three found themselves in an elegant bar area that was completely empty, Billy broke the silence.

"Where are all the passengers?"

Erika suddenly piped up.

"There's one through that door"

Billy gave Rebecca a quick glance before looking at Erika.

"How'd you now that?"

Erika looked at the floor careful to not meet ether of their eyes.

"I locked it up here earlier"

Billy could instantly tell she was lying but decided not to push her, she must have had a reason and Billy already assumed it was a good one. The three headed to the opposite side of the carriage to the connecting door before suddenly a loud crash came from the ceiling knocking the chandelier to the floor, shattering it, shards of glass flew everywhere. Erika looked to the ceiling and muttered under her breath so quietly it was almost like she hadn't meant to speak.

"Type Y – 139"

Without time for ether Rebecca or Billy to request an explanation a huge monstrous scorpion crushed the ceiling like paper, Billy pushed both Rebecca and Erika behind him.

"Get to the door"

Erika stepped forward in front of Billy, becoming only several feet from the monster, which had frozen at the sight of her. Billy looked between the two, aware of how similar it was to a face off in a boxing ring. The scorpion hadn't advanced toward them since Erika had shown herself to it; she took another step forward eyeing the scorpion's pincers and stinger.

"You ugly son of a bitch, you're not the only one with a weapon"

Erika pulled out a Beretta 87 Target handgun, which Billy could instantly tell was custom, the main body of the gun was dark silver whilst the handle was wood with a insignia from some form of special forces, all in all the gun had seen its fair share of some action. At the sight of a weapon the Scorpion screamed and prepared to charge just as Erika performed an extremely sophisticated display of acrobatics before finally stopping at the bar at the other side of the carriage. Rebecca stood in awe whilst Billy had already started firing at the creature; he turned his attention to Erika.

"Any plans here?"

Erika looked at Billy, who saw that she had changed. Her facial expression was contorted into a more feral, raw, ferociousness which had overtaken her. Her smile was deranged, her teeth looked like fangs and her eyes were dark red whilst her pupils were slits.

"Plan…"

Erika leant her head to one side as if the word was foreign to her. Suddenly the scorpion charged towards her, the monster crashed into the bar shattering most of it to pieces, but Erika has already leapt onto the things back aiming her gun directly over the things brain. Erika almost laughed as she spoke to the creature.

"You lose"

The scorpion's stinger swung violently knocking Erika's arm resulting in her gun flying across the room, both Billy and Rebecca rushed closer to try to help, but Erika had already regained her balance. Erika retook her previous stance and gripped the groove above the creature's eyes.

"This is for knocking his gun to the ground, you fucker!"

Erika's shout was lost as the scorpion started screaming, Erika pulled up with all her might as the monster writhed in anger trying to buck her off like a rodeo bull, until with another hard yank at the things exoskeleton, the armour came off with an unworldly combination of squelches and cracks revealing the things brain. The scorpions mad flailing managed to finally get a hit, Erika gasped in surprise rather than pain as the monsters pincer managed to cut across the upper part of her right arm and across a little of her upper chest before Erika slammed her fist into the things fleshy brain destroying it instantly. The scorpion fell to the ground twitching a little as Erika crossed the room picking up her gun before examining her wounds. Rebecca rushed to Erika's side grabbing her shoulder and turning her so she could examine her injury.

"Erika, are you alright?"

Erika turned to face Rebecca, a strained expression on her face, as if she didn't know what to do or how to react to someone caring. Rebecca quickly brought out the supplies that she had on hand and had just wiped the blood away to reveal the dripping wound had healed into a tiny scar which was still shrinking as she watched. Rebecca stared before looking back into Erika's face, Erika made a point of evading eye contact until Billy walked up to the two and laughed.

"Guess that means you're alright"

His facial expression changed as he took a quick glance out the window.

"Can we get off this train yet?"

Erika smiled the sudden change in atmosphere making it much easier for her to adapt to, Rebecca looked at Erika once more before ruffling her hair.

"Well at least you're ok"

Suddenly the lights flickered and it became apparent to the three that the train was gaining speed. Suddenly the door in front of them broke off its hinges revealing four hungry ravenous zombies. Before Billy even had time to raise his gun Erika had already fired three rounds, two successful headshots killing them instantly the third going lower than its intended target making the undead stumble backwards knocking the other one to the ground. Billy fired two rounds finally finishing off the threat at hand. The three finally decided to make their way through to the other carriage when Billy took a quick peak into the closest room, a smirk crossing his face as he went in for several seconds before coming out with a 12 gauge hunting shotgun. Rebecca and Erika just stared at it dumbfounded as Billy spoke.

"Well my days improved"

The three laughed, the dark atmosphere momentarily lifting before from around the twist in the carriage a slight slivering noise could be heard. The three moved forward cautiously Billy poked his head around the corner, his shoulder slumped as the tension left him.

"It's just an old guy; he must have been asleep through the attack in his room"

Erika took a step forward when suddenly she fell to her knees, a shiver shot down her spine, looking up she saw the man Billy had said was there. A cold sweat ran down her entire body and she began to quiver in fear.

"Y…Y… You?"

Billy and Rebecca both noticed the fear in Erika's voice, looking back at the man Rebecca distinctly saw he was covered in slime. The man didn't move he just stood still a vacant stare directed at Erika as she finally managed to finish her sentence.

"You're dead"

The man raised his stare, opening his mouth, the slime dripping for his lips.

"…N…G…V…T… You… Success…Failure…"

The man took a step forward, the slivering noise returning to the three's ears. Rebecca looked down seeing that behind the man was a trail of slime "_he's not human" _Rebecca didn't know how or why she knew but she could tell, even if he could talk there was no doubt in her mind, she shouted at Billy.

"Shoot it!"

Billy didn't need to be told twice, with two squeezes of the shotguns trigger the man was decimated, the first shells buckshot removing the left side of the things face as well as its arm the second ripping its torso to pieces. Billy's feelings of achievement were short lived if at all existent, the thing wasn't bleeding but before there very eyes it collapsed to the floor into a swarm of leeches heading in every direction before vanishing out of site. Erika was still stuck on her knees shivering to herself, murmuring something to herself that neither Rebecca nor Billy could hear. Rebecca crouched down besides Erika, stroking her hair and calling Erika's name quietly, her maternal instincts kicking in.

"Erika everything's alright"

Erika looked up into Rebecca's eyes for what seemed the hundredth time that night, her lips trembled as tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm scared"

Erika kept repeating that line whilst Rebecca grabbed her into a hug, Erika's heart rate started to slow down and she began to recover from her hysterical state. Suddenly the sound of the trains emergency breaks flooded the room, as the carriage started to violently shake before finally derailing, throwing the three out of the train and into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Welcome to the Marcus Facility. **

Billy opened his eyes, slowly and incredibly aware that he was in fact alive. This revelation was cut short when he realised he couldn't see ether Rebecca or Erika.

"Rebecca! Erika!"

Billy stood up and wandered around before finally receiving a response from on top of one of the overturned carriages.

"Billy!"

Billy looked up to see both Rebecca and Erika smiling from above him, he lifted his arms preparing to grab Erika who he caught and put down before repeating the action with Rebecca, who refused his help. She jumped down, stumbling when she hit the ground, Billy smirked.

"You ok princess?"

Rebecca turned to face Billy a defiant look across her face.

"Don't call me princess!"

Billy and Rebecca's minor argument was suddenly forgotten when Erika started having what appeared to be a panic attack, she had once again fallen to her knees whilst shaking uncontrollably. Rebecca grabbed her in an attempt to slow her heart beat, after several seconds this showed signs of working. Rebecca turned Erika's face to check her eyes, once her face was in plain sight both Rebecca and Billy could see blood slowly seeping out of Erika's mouth, once Erika realised what they were looking at she quickly wiped away at her mouth before Rebecca grabbed her arm.

"Erika are you ok?"

Erika looked in to Rebecca's face and forced a confident smile before responding.

"Yeah it looks worse than it is"

Suddenly one of the carriage doors that were facing them flew open revealing several flaming zombies trudging towards the three still with only the thought of human flesh in what was left of their minds. Billy grabbed both Rebecca and Erika's shoulder before pointing to something out of their vision.

"Maintenance tunnel over there!"

The three charged over to the door which in its age had severe rust, Billy turned to the other two.

"Cover me whilst I get the door open"

Rebecca turned around gun in hand looking on at the seven deceased beings heading towards them; she lifted her STARS Berretta pointing it at the closest monster and fired. The shot missed by a good few inches, Rebecca was shaking so much there wasn't a chance of her firing straight, she fired several more shots finally getting a couple of chest hits knocking one of the zombies back a few steps. Suddenly Erika stepped beside Rebecca and put her hand over Rebecca's gun.

"Save your ammo"

Erika's voice trailed off into silence, her eyes had returned to the demonic red previously seen as she raised her 87 Target and fired five times, each shot a perfect bull's eye head shot leaving only two more zombies left, whilst Erika was out of rounds. She charged forward almost like a shadow until she was only inches away from the first zombie, sliding behind it she wrapped her arms around its neck and broke it like a stick, the zombie collapsed to the floor obviously not going to get up. Erika stood back up and faced the last zombie an evil smirk crossing her face as if this was some sort of sport.

"Looks like you're the last one big boy"

Erika's hand slid to her back pocket bringing back with it a rather violent and spectacular looking combat knife which had the same insignia as the hand gun. Erika swirled the knife around her fingers before holding the point of the blade between her thumb and index finger.

"Bye Bye"

Erika launched the knife with ridiculous force toward the zombie, which took the knife right between the eyes, the thing fell to the floor its brain long gone. Erika wandered over to the last deceased retrieving her knife out of the dead beings head. A sudden creaking noise alerted both Erika and Rebecca that Billy had got the door open, they both headed for the door. Erika rummaged through her pockets finally drawing several more magazines from them, Rebecca saw this and commented.

"Weren't you out of ammo?"

Erika didn't look too surprised at the question as she turned to answer.

"Just saving them for bigger problems"

Billy sighed.

"I take it we get bigger problems than just zombies?"

Erika nodded as she climbed through the maintenance door, just behind the other two. Once all three were through the door they headed over to the ladder and climbed up it. Billy pushed the cover at the top of the ladder to the side and climbed through allowing the other two to follow.

"Who on earth are those people?"

Wesker gave the monitor a long stare.

"The older girl is a rookie member of S.T.A.R.S Bravo team, the other two I'm unfamiliar with"

Suddenly the speakers buzzed into life.

"Obedience breeds discipline, discipline breeds unity, unity breeds power, power is life"

The monitor's all changed to a video link of a single man; Wesker raised an eyebrow thinking out loud to Birkin.

"This could be interesting"

Billy looked around the huge entrance hall; the company motto had just finished and had left all of them feeling a little cold. Erika took it particularly badly, just seeing Dr Marcus's picture had sent her back into her shaking, emotionally unstable state, it didn't take a genius to guess that she had some form of connection to him. Rebecca once again comforted Erika, holding her in her own arms like a crying child. This peaceful moment was cut short when suddenly the door at the top of the hallway burst open revealing another two leech monsters.

"Rebecca! Take Erika and back away"

Billy took his position and fired both barrels of the hunting shotgun, unlike the leech man in the train however these two seemed fairly unperturbed, the damage they obtained being quickly fixed and forgotten. Billy quickly reloaded firing the next two shots again in quick succession, this time there appeared to be more success than the previous two shots the closest leech man had been badly wounded, but any form of celebrations was short lived as the remains of the first being combined with the second which now looked even more ferocious and fierce. Suddenly Erika grabbed Rebecca's arm and pointed to the closest door to their left.

"There nothing behind that one, we can hide"

Erika went silent again and Rebecca also noticed how cold her temperature had gotten. Rebecca quickly shouted instructions at Billy.

"Billy that door on the left, we're making a run for it!"

The three charged to the door Billy slamming it shut behind him he quickly grabbed a chair that was close by and jammed the door handle with it. Billy felt relief as he turned around, he gave Rebecca a quick smile before glancing at Erika and realising something was wrong. Erika had turned extremely pale, sweat running down her face and her shaking seemed more illness related than fear based. Billy pointed this out to Rebecca who was still catching her breath after practically carrying Erika whilst running for the door.

"What's up you okay?"

Rebecca gave Erika a quick but professional looking over but couldn't think of what could be the cause of the sudden change in Erika's health. Erika tried speaking but this effort in itself seemed to be very challenging, eventually she managed to get some words out.

"End of the corridor… Lab"

Billy suddenly made a point of looking around getting his bearings; they were in a long corridor with several sturdy looking doors at either side. Billy turned back to Erika.

"If we secure one of these rooms it would be a lot safer to leave you in it whilst we searched the lab"

Rebecca didn't like the idea and started to speak up when Erika tugged at her arm to stop her, again the words came slowly but with an increasing tone of urgency.

"I'm a liability at the moment Billy's plan is the safest for you and me"

Rebecca took another look at Erika before finally giving in.

"Alright but we'll only be gone for several minutes, okay?"

Billy gave each door a quick study deciding which looked the most dependable before finally coming to one that seemed to fulfil his check list, once there he turned to Rebecca.

"Ready princess?"

Rebecca gave him a weak smile.

"Sure"

The two charged through the door seeing only two zombies inside what appeared to be just a study. Both Billy and Rebecca fired off a round each Billy's blowing a hole through the things neck separating the brain from the spinal cord, Rebecca's in a previously unseen showing of luck hit the creature between the eyes resulting in an instant kill. Billy gave the room another quick scan before declaring the all clear upon which Rebecca brought Erika into the room and placed her on a rather comfy leather chair before patting her head again.

"We'll be gone only a few minutes alright"

Erika looked at Rebecca through fairly glazed eyes.

"Why are you so kind to me?"

The question took Rebecca by surprise.

"Isn't it natural for people to help each other?"

And with one last smile Rebecca and Billy left the room heading off to find this lab that was supposedly around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Controlling Agent.**

Erika stumbled out of the room she had been put in for her own protection, barely minutes after Billy and Rebecca had left to find the lab she had spent 12 years being studied in, just walking near the place had her remembering horrors from the time she spent in there, she could hear her own screaming ringing in her head and she knew that whatever was happening to her now, she needed to get as far from Rebecca and Billy as possible. She had no idea what she would do to them if her condition worsened and she lost control.

Rebecca and Billy entered the last room in the corridor, once inside they realised that they were most definitely in the correct room, a human size test tube had been shattered spilling whatever medical liquid was inside all over the floor. Suddenly the two heard a voice, both had guns drawn until they realised it was one of the computers which must have been playing a recorded message, Billy nudged Rebecca.

"Isn't that Dr Marcus?"

Rebecca nodded, on screen was Dr Marcus, Billy went on to say something else but Rebecca shushed him to listen to what the recording was saying.

"Test subject number 347 age 4, is showing remarkable signs of success; I have chosen this subject to be the key experiment of the N.G.V.T virus strain"

Marcus turned away from his recording device to order one of the other scientists.

"Prepare her for the bio tube"

Marcus turned back to the recording device.

"The bio tube will slow all of the subject's vitals allowing a slow evolution of the host's genes with the N.G.V.T. virus, making the possibility that the virus will reject the host much lower"

Marcus rearranged his safety goggles, whilst his evil smirk covered his entire face.

"The reason for the bio tube over cryogenics is that with the bio tube we can educate the subject whilst there in the almost comatose state, this process also allows for the a ageing process, having a four year old uneducated demon running around could be most problematic"

The recording shut down fading to black, Rebecca began to turn back to Billy when the recording of the video started back up, this time Erika looked about 9. Marcus walked into the recording.

"Over the previous 5 years I have seen only positive results, her body has accepted the virus on nearly every level by the age of 16 she will be nearly in perfect condition, which brings me to the only foreseeable drawback. She needs a genetic marker from another non infected blood source; this other blood source is of dire importance, the genetic code from the other blood source will be what keeps her under control"

Marcus looked irritated; his next statement seemed to explain his irritation.

"She will be like a servant for the owner of the original blood unable to rebel against any orders received from the genetic marker. Without this genetic marker the host's body will slowly start to degenerate, from what I can gather this will start with small effects such as shaking and sweating this will slowly become severe in a matter of hours until the host either dies or reverts to a monster"

The screen faded down again, the silence lasting only several seconds before suddenly Rebecca was rummaging through the lab leaving Billy to just watch in surprise, before finally asking.

"What are you doing princess?"

Rebecca looked up at Billy.

"Erika's body is shutting down due to the lack of this genetic marker, if I can find a syringe I can inject her with my blood and she'll de fine"

Suddenly Rebecca held up a sterile syringe and was heading straight for the door, Billy just on her heels.

The two slammed through the study door where they had left Erika, just to find it empty. Billy looked around to see if she had fallen asleep somewhere but to no avail which is when Rebecca noticed blood on the carpet that didn't match the two deceased beings on the floor.

"Billy something's wrong"

Rebecca followed the blood trail to the study door then through the corridor until eventually coming to the door that they had barricaded, now un-barricaded. Billy took the lead opening the door slowly casting his eye across the entire entrance hall; it was empty apart from what looked like a recently overkilled leech man. Once deemed safe Billy and Rebecca both entered the hall and took another more detailed look at the remains, what they saw wasn't very reassuring. The leech man had been literally ripped apart; the leech's that made up the collective leech man had all been torn to shreds by an overwhelming force. Suddenly a door to the right slammed shut, within seconds Rebecca had made her way over and opened it shouting Erika's name. When no one responded Rebecca decided to wander through the door, Billy only just several feet behind her looking just as worried. Once through the two saw that there was a lengthy staircase going up as well as a door on the same level as them, Rebecca turned to Billy.

"I didn't hear a second door she must have gone up stairs"

Rebecca flew up the stairs, taking Billy who hadn't had time for a reply completely by surprise. Once up stairs a putrid smell hit them like a concrete wall, looking around the two saw that they were in what must have been some kind of animal holding zone, cages filling part of the stone room whilst large indents taking up another. Rebecca quickly noticed something out of the corner of her eye, turning to gain a better look she saw it was a key in a cage, looking around Rebecca quickly found the mechanism to move the cage.

"Billy, go and crank that lever over there, and I'll go get that key"

Billy looked confused.

"Aren't we looking for Erika?"

Rebecca had already jumped down to the side of the cage when she responded.

"It will be a lot easier to look around for her if we have what I'm hoping is the key for a lot of this mansion"

Billy accepted and understood instantly and after several seconds he heard Rebecca's voice.

"Got it, you can stop cranking now!"

Billy let go of the lever, allowing the cage to fall back to its previous position, Rebecca was heading back towards Billy when suddenly the room shook and something huge burst through the wall and grabbed her. Rebecca was screaming as she saw the multitude of legs and got a good look at the thing that had caught her, it was a giant centipede.

Erika had curled herself into the fetal position in a dark corner of some unknown room, after she had left the study she had returned to the entrance hall, the strengthened leech man came towards her. She couldn't remember much after that only that when she regained some form of sense the monster had been annihilated; looking at herself she could see the changes already. Erika's hands had turned more into claws, her skin had turned even paler which now had it at practically the colour of paper, but the most mortifying for Erika was when she passed a mirror in another room, the reflection looking back at her, its eyes were of a true monster, blood red with slits for pupils like a demon straight out of hell itself. Erika's mind had started to go as well she was starting to forget things that she shouldn't of. Currently Erika couldn't even remember how she got to where she was sitting, but all these thoughts were suddenly blown out of her mind when she heard someone scream in fear.

"Billy, help me!"

Erika stood up instantly, unaware of why she had; her feet were taking her towards the place where someone had screamed. Then suddenly it was before her, a giant centipede with a girl in its mouth, the girl looked familiar. Suddenly the centipede turned its attention to Erika dropping the frightened girl; it looked like it was smelling something in the air. Erika had long forgotten, but she was still bleeding and the smell was driving the centipede into a frenzy. The monster charged towards Erika who dodged easily, she was about to counter attack when suddenly she could hear someone's voice whilst images flashed into her head. She was back in the tube whilst a man showed her images on a screen as he talked to her.

"This is the Centurion"

The image of the centipede monster came on to the monitor the man was using.

"With the infusion of the T Virus the only significant mutation is its size, it has been deemed a failed product and thus will be kept in storage until your release upon which you will fight it or die"

Erika blinked, still stunned from whatever had just gone through her head, suddenly she was slammed into the wall by the Centurion, she screamed in pain as she spat out the blood that had forced its way out of her body and into her mouth. Erika's vision went hazy; the impact had probably left her with a severe concussion, she looked up slowly the energy in her body reaching its limit, she could see the centurion heading straight for her, it reared up preparing to attack when suddenly the girl that had screamed along with another man started firing at the monster.

Billy and Rebecca were firing at the centurion with their handguns; the centurion was too close to Erika to risk using the shotgun. The centurion suddenly charged towards Billy who pulled the shotgun of his back, now that the centipede was close enough it would just take one shot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Blood Connection.**

Billy fired both barrels of the hunting shotgun obliterating the centurion's head apart. Erika's vision had glazed over; through her gaze she saw the Centurion's head along with all the blood that came from it before the girl had run over to her side. The girl grabbed Erika's arm, Erika lashed out and growled. The concussion had left her legs temporarily paralyzed so she didn't continue to attack when the girl backed away, but even in her monstrous state she couldn't hide her surprise when the girl spoke to her with a gentle and kind voice.

"It's ok"

Rebecca touched Erika's face and stroked her hair, Tears streamed down Erika's face even though she didn't understand why.

"Everything is going to be alright"

Rebecca injected Erika with her own blood providing the genetic marker. Erika screamed, the sound piercing through both Billy and Rebecca's head's, she had also begun to spasm violently until Rebecca pinned her into an over whelming hug, restricting her movements. After several minutes of continuous shrieking, Erika went limp, sweat still pouring out of her, whilst she continued shaking and crying. Rebecca turned her over so that she was facing her and Billy, Erika's features had returned to normal including her eyes which had returned to their dazzling bright blue. Rebecca ran her hand through Erika's hair whilst quietly comforting her placing her head across her chest. Erika eventually stopped shaking and looked up into Rebecca's face.

"Rebec…"

A loud slap reverberated throughout the room; Rebecca had slapped Erika, hard enough to have her completely stunned. Billy's face expressed his surprise as tears welled up in Rebecca's, she clutched onto Erika refusing to let go.

"Why did you run away! I was so worried about you!"

Rebecca continued crying over Erika, who just looked stunned, on one in twelve years had ever cared for her or been this protective of her. Tears began once again to run down Erika's cheeks as she answered Rebecca's hug by clinging onto her in return.

"I'm sorry Rebecca, I thought I'd hurt you if I stayed."

Rebecca continued to cry, whilst Billy walked over and ruffled Erika's hair.

"You had me worried to, girly."

Erika smiled back up at Billy, happy to have two of them with her, even in this hell it was the happiest she'd been in over a decade. Looking down Erika finally saw what she'd meant to ask about.

"What was that for?"

Erika pointed at the empty syringe that was lying beside Rebecca's leg. Erika could tell that it had contained blood and could even identify what blood type as well knowing that it had been Rebecca's blood, but couldn't work out a purpose for the turn of events. Rebecca stopped crying, whilst Billy just shrugged.

"It was my blood."

Rebecca spoke up still sniffling a bit, her eyes still red from crying.

"We found a recording saying that you need someone's blood to act as a genetic marker."

Erika's eyes flashed, she remembered something about her time locked in the lab, she remembered that Dr Marcus would torment her, saying that she would become a slave to his whims, once injected with his genetic marker. Rebecca had continued to explain what would have happened if they hadn't got there in time.

"Without the genetic marker you would have degenerated into a monster, the N.G.V.T virus would turn you into an abomination."

Erika listened quietly whilst Billy kept a wary eye around the room in preparation to any monster attacks; Erika looked up at Rebecca, fully aware that the young STARS member had now become her reason for living, without her she would have just become one more of Umbrella's creatures. A sudden gunshot awoke Erika and Rebecca from their concentration, turning to see what had happened they saw that a lone zombie had made its way up the stairs only to be terminated by Billy who hadn't lowered his gun. Seconds passed and they quickly realised why, the sound of several more zombies moans drifted up the staircase, Erika knew she could also hear at least one more leech man, the slithering noise making her shiver.

"Over there!"

Billy shouted at the two pointing at what looked like a fairly modern metal door guarded by two old metal knights, Billy reached the door first and tried with everything he had to open the door, but to no avail. Once the other two had made it to his side, a couple of the zombies had already made it to the top of the staircase. Billy turned to look at the shuffling corpses that continued to edge ever closer.

"Shit!"

Billy raised his shotgun, well aware that he didn't have enough ammunition, he started to pull the trigger when suddenly a single metal knight flew past him and slammed into the corpses ripping apart there already decaying flesh. Billy turned in awe as the second metal knight also flew past him. Erika smiled in amusement at Billy's surprised expression.

"Do you not remember who I am?"

Erika's grin grew playful.

"Where would you be without me?"

Billy just accepted it whilst Rebecca opened the door.

"You two get in here!"

Billy and Erika quickly followed Rebecca through the door bolting it shut behind them, the three turned to examine the room that they had rushed into. The room appeared to be a large observatory with two platforms, the catwalk and the telescopes equipment floor, two ex-scientists on the lower floor turned to face them and trudged forward, but from their current position they couldn't even get close. A sudden coughing brought Rebecca and Billy's attention away from the two zombies, turning to look at Erika they quickly saw that she had started to cough up blood. Rebecca rushed over to her side, panicking that something had gone wrong with her stabilisation, Erika took another few rasping coughs whilst blood continued to trickle outside of her mouth before finally going silent, she had returned to normal. Erika closed her eyes whilst Rebecca gave Erika a quick examination nearing the finish Billy decided to speak.

"What was that?"

Rebecca stood back up straight, she looked extremely confused, her medical check had revealed Erika to be in more or less perfect health, Erika looked at the two of them a fairly unbothered expression on her face.

"I feel fine, it was probably an after effect."

The three stood in silence waiting for anything else to happen, when nothing did they returned to examining the observatory. Behind the two zombies was an important looking panel, Billy seemed to have noticed this and drew his handgun preparing to shoot the zombies when two loud shots came from besides him. Erika must have thought along the same lines and find two perfect headshots at the ex-Umbrella staff dispatching them into the afterlife, Erika simply grinned at Billy.

"Just checking I've still got it."

Billy returned the sarcastic grin before jumping down to the examine the panel, across which someone had ungracefully placed down three stone tablets, each containing a segment of the motto Erika knew only too well.

"Obedience breeds discipline, Discipline breeds unity, Unity breeds power, Power is life."

Erika spoke the words as she placed them into their respective places when suddenly once the last tablet was in place the room began to move, the three clung to various technological devices, until moments later it had stopped, through the silence the three heard a loud click come from the door on the opposite side of where they had entered. They assumed that the click signalled that the door had been unlocked and headed straight for it, Erika reached it first and pushed the handle down, releasing a sign of relief as the door opened without a hitch. They walked through the now open door into what appeared to be a rather long walkway in the middle of a lake which lead up to church, Rebecca spoke what they were all thinking, whilst they walked towards the church's door.

"Must be a cover for another lab…"

The other two nodded when suddenly the sound of beating wings filled the air, Billy looked around trying to find its source.

"What's that?"

Erika lifted her head and sniffed the air looking like some sort of bloodhound.

"It's a bat."

Suddenly over the church appeared an impossibly large bat which continued to fly towards them, the three ran for the door, which was locked. Billy gave the door several slams before shouting over his shoulder.

"Erika! Door!"

Erika looked from the bat to the door judging something the other two couldn't grasp, when suddenly she ran at a speed that an Olympic gold medallist could only dream to achieve, she hit the door and jumped the momentum she had gathered propelled her into the air towards the bat. Rebecca and Billy just stared in awe, unaware that the door had been forced in. Erika's 87 target handgun was alive in her hand, the roar of gunfire like a small blaze in the night. In her other hand her knife had made its appearance and in what seemed like seconds she was upon it, driving her knife into its back as her only source of grip, she continued to fire into the monsters vast body, the bat started to move in unparalleled anger. The click of the empty gun could be heard over the monsters wings and almost in unison Erika's knife's grip weakened and fell out of the wound it made on the creatures back, Erika fell down the forty feet that the bat had managed to fly up in its rage. The impact was un-earthly loud; both Rebecca and Billy were both scared by the sound. Erika had managed to hit the pathway that they had just run over, but now her impact had broken a fair chunk of the pathway, about a three metre radius and she had sunk through the solid stone pathway about four feet. Rebecca was already running to Erika's side whilst Billy had drawn his shotgun and fired both barrels at the giant bat. Both shots were accurate but due to the distance and the bats tough skin the shells did little to irate it, in the time Billy had managed to buy Rebecca she had got to Erika's side and could see the damage the fall had caused her, Erika's right arm was clearly broken in at least three places, internal bleeding had definitely occurred on impact and the bone in her left leg was poking through her skin, the pure white looking out of place surrounded by the red blood which was still pumping through her wounds. Erika opened her left eye slowly, her right eye slightly swollen, she looked into Rebecca's face and laughed before suddenly having a severe coughing fit, more blood than before making its way out of her body .

"That bad is it…"

Rebecca tried to smile, whilst in the background the sound of handgun rounds filled the air.

"Your regeneration ability can fix this, right?"

Erika got onto her front as best she could and attempted to crawl to the church's door, Rebecca quickly helped Erika, taking her weight off of her left leg. They made it quicker than expected, Billy falling in sync with them, he closed the door as best he could. He heard Rebecca moan in frustration, turning around he saw why, there were no zombies in the church and guessing by the state it was in it hadn't had many living visitors ether, but what had made Rebecca moan was the fact that the roof had in parts collapsed in, the spaces easily wide enough for that monstrous bat to fit in.

"Over there!"

Rebecca shouted at Billy who had followed where she had pointed to a door and had already started running for it, once there Billy pushed down the handle smiling as it opened without a hitch.

"Come on."

Rebecca got Erika only just through the door when they heard the bat crash through the rooftop; Billy slammed the door in response. Rebecca looked around the room, smiling as she saw a reclining chair; she pushed it down as far as it would go and gently laid Erika down upon it. The church may have been neglected but this side room was immaculate, it looked like what Rebecca imagined a millionaires study would look like, the furniture and decorations easily costing more money than any of them had ever made in their lives. Erika's pained gasp quickly brought back the two of them out of their consumerist day dream. Rebecca rushed back over to Erika's side, studying her wounds she could tell that they had already started to heal, but the healing process was taking far longer than it previously had. Rebecca took a quick glance around the room finally coming across what she was after, a first aid kit. Although officially a biochemist, Rebecca knew more about medicine than most doctors did. After fixing up Erika's arm as best she could, she turned her attention to the young girls leg which she had already guessed what needed to be done before Erika whispered it through gritted teeth.

"For it to heal, it has to be in the right place…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Violence and Recovery. **

Rebecca nodded as the colour drained from her face, she moved her hands closer to the bone, upon reaching it she started to slowly push it back into its correct place. Billy became increasingly interested in the bookshelf as Rebecca continued to reconnect the bone to its original location. Blood had covered Rebecca's hands and arms, the sheer amount making Rebecca even more worried when suddenly she felt the bone slip into place. Erika screamed in pain, the sound making both Billy and Rebecca shiver.

"Done!"

Rebecca finally withdrew her hands from Erika's leg, her hands trembling at the distance between studying a procedure and actually doing it. Tears of pain continued to roll down Erika's face, which suddenly stopped upon hearing Billy's triumphant yell, turning to look at Rebecca and Erika they could both see what he was so happy about. In Billy's hands was a magnum revolver whilst in the other was a handful of rounds for it.

"Six in the cylinder and eight spares."

Erika let out a small laugh whilst blood trickled out of her mouth, Billy gave her a smile and a nod.

"Girly, I'm going to go show that bat it pissed of the wrong person."

Erika smiled weakly at Billy before she fell back down in the chair unconscious. Billy looked over at Rebecca, this time his tone was serious.

"Princess, you stay here with Erika, alright?"

Rebecca looked torn between helping kill the monster which had hurt Erika so badly and leaving Erika's side for even a second, she remained quiet for a moment before finally she nodded.

"I'll stay but you better come back quickly."

Billy smirked as he put his hand over the door handle.

"Sure thing, doll face."

With that Billy entered the church's main room alone, taking a quick look around he could tell that he was alone.

"Empty."

Billy made his way to the church's entrance that Erika had kicked down and took a quick glance to see if the creature was waiting outside. The sudden flapping of gigantic wings alerted him to the fact that he had corned himself; he turned around to look at the creature that had once been a regular bat. The bat had positioned itself onto what was left of the church's organ; it stared down at him as if in judgement deciding how much of threat this lowly human would be. The T-Bat had eaten a vast amount of humans but the last one who had been with this human had inflicted a previously unfelt amount of pain. Billy slowly raised his new gun and aimed it directly at the creatures head, Billy had just started to pull the trigger when the thing pounced. Billy jumped to avoid the massive creature and managed to land in a collection of the church's pew's which had been ungracefully thrown to the side just as the bat crash landed into the church's main door. A sudden dread came over Billy as he realised in his quick reflex to avoid the monster he had dropped the magnum, he quickly pulled out his handgun and fired four shots into the bats right wing. The sound made Billy shiver, the bullets had successfully ripped through the bats wings and from the sound of it had destroyed the giant's bone. The bat tried to fly away, only just making it to the top of the organ by an inch. Billy leapt for the magnum just as the bat took an unimaginable jump, closing the gap between the two of them in only an instant. Again Billy raised his magnum, took his stance and fired two rounds. The bat screamed in agony as the first bullet impacted the things upper chest removing a good four pounds of flesh along with it. The second shot hit the bats neck, the things intense screaming died down and was replaced with a sound similar to a horrific fountain, the creature blindly stumbled towards Billy in one last attempt at vengeance before it finally collapsed, its head rolling away from its body to some form of alter like some kind of sick sacrifice. Billy wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything to quite match the situation, instead he just headed straight for the side room, feeling like he had just won the lottery. Upon entering the side room he was met with Rebecca's smiling face.

"I guess you won."

Billy simply grinned.

"You can't get rid of me that easy."

Rebecca returned her attention to Erika, who had started to wake from her comatose state. Billy gave her a quick glance and saw that despite their fears she must have begun to recover as normal after he had left the room, her arm was fixed along with the damage to her eye, the only thing that didn't look completely normal was her leg which still seemed to be damaged to some degree.

"You're looking better, how are you feeling?"

Erika smiled and laughed before she jumped up onto her feet achieving this only to fall flat on her face.

"Give me a minute."

Erika got back up, testing her leg, every now and then a pained expression came across her face.

"It'll be perfect in about an hour."

Billy looked happy to hear about her speedy recovery, but decided that waiting an hour wasn't really an option.

"Princess, have you got everything?"

Rebecca gave Billy a thumbs up as she put Erika's arm over her shoulder, Billy went back to the door and opened it.

"Well then, we better get going."

The three left their comfy safe room and walked through the church to the exit, once outside they saw a pathway that they had missed when they had first left the observatory, the pathway seemed to lead around the church's exterior.

"I'll take point."

Billy stepped in front of the other two and walked around the corner only to yell in surprise and jump backwards as he fired his handgun several times. Around the corner as if waiting for him had been another zombie, which by the looks it must have been infected a long time ago. Billy had no idea whether the zombie had been male or female, its flesh was hanging off in ungodly chunks, blood and gore was dripping from every inch of its body, but what horrified Billy the most was the creatures face, it was easily the most nightmarish thing was that the only remaining feature on its face was the left eyeball which hung slightly out of its socket. The first of the three shots went wide, impacting on the church's stone wall, the second shot scored a hit, the bullet hitting the monstrosity's chest. The zombie didn't even flinch as the once lethal bullet ripped a chunk the size of a big man's fist straight out of the undead creature. The final bullet blew straight through the zombie's mouth obliterating a large chunk of the monsters head, it crumpled to the floor motionless. Billy stood back up straight.

"Looks like that's ove…"

The zombie lurched forward as far forward as it possibly could grasping at Billy's leg, it was about to take a bite out of him when Erika's foot stomped through what was once the monster's skull, bone blood and various visceral substances flew everywhere. Billy looked at Erika in awe at her skill as well as how close he had just come to being bitten.

"Thanks."

Billy looked unusually shaken, whilst Erika examined her left leg, as well as the gore that now covered it.

"I guess its healing faster than I thought."

Billy grinned at how Erika's sense of humour could shine through regardless of the situation, looking down at the zombie he suddenly saw something shiny had fallen out of the now headless zombies pocket. Crouching down to pick it up he found that it was in fact a key marked with 'elevator' on the side. Showing the other two what he found did seem to cheer up the atmosphere, theoretically somewhere that required an elevator meant that there would have to be an emergency exit located nearby. As if to improve their good fortune once the three had walked down the side of the church they came to an elevator, Billy inserted the key he had just picked up, it slid in perfectly, Billy figured the once human being had been trying to escape and had just not made it to the elevator. But even with that theory, the good mood was starting to smell funny. There were to many lucky breaks happening in to short a time to be mere coincidences, someone was pulling the strings behind the scenes. The three entered the elevator painfully aware of how much the whole situation felt like a trap. Billy pressed the down button, gripping his shotgun prepared to fire at a moment's notice when suddenly the door opened into a nice old fashioned, decorative hallway which turned off into the right after about twenty five feet.

"Come on then Princess, Girly."

Billy stepped forward in front of the other two, aware that the sounds they could hear signalled that they were not alone, after turning around the far corner Erika saw that a large green leech was lying on the floor in front of the door she presumed it opened. Erika went to touch it and froze, the fake leech was slimy as if something leech like had put the key there on purpose and that's when Erika shouted at the other two.

"Leech man!"

Billy and Rebecca looked around just in time to see a leech man who had appeared form nowhere had started to walk towards them. Billy fired his shotgun and Rebecca's gun joined in with the bullet storm.

"Erika! Open the door!"

Erika couldn't tell who had shouted it but she quickly picked up the leech key, which slipped out of her hands several times before Billy's voice roared over the gunfire.

"Hurry it up Girly!"

Erika finally got the leech up to the indent marker, instantly the door opened and the three rushed in.

"Close the door!"

Billy put all his weight into closing the door, but the leech man had already made its way to the other side of the door, and slowly started to push it open despite Billy's strength. Billy reached his hand round his back, pulling the shotgun into his hands.

"Eat this freak!"

Billy forced the shotgun into the leech man's head and pulled the trigger, firing the final shell in his possession. The leech man's head was obliterated, chunks of leech splattering the opposite wall with lumps of gloop and gore. Billy finally closed the door looking through before he did, the leech man was starting to re animate. Now that the door behind them was safely closed they decided to examine the room they had entered, they quickly ran for the cable car the second they realised what it was.

"Do you think we can use this to get out of here?"

Billy turned to Rebecca, looking hopeful.

"Yeah it's still got power we just have to…"

Erika launched herself as fast as she could into Rebecca pushing her out of the way of the reptilian monster that had appeared from the shadows. Looking over at Rebecca, Billy and Erika could see that despite three shallow cuts on her left arm and shoulder she was perfectly fine. Billy pulled his magnum out of his belt and fired just as an impossible primate jumped on him, pushing Billy and itself over the safety rails of the carts path.

"Billy!"

Both Erika and Rebecca screamed, Rebecca got up and ran to the safety rail, desperately trying to see over the edge, but nothing but darkness coming into view. Erika turned her attention to the reptile that Umbrella had called the 'Hunter'. She could feel her blood boil as her eyes glowed red with a monstrous rage. The Hunter was in pain, Billy's magnum round had blown the beings left arm completely off, the limb lying on the ground pointlessly like some form of horrific decoration. Erika charged, her knife and gun in her hands, the monster screamed at its own weakness and mortality. Erika plunged her knife into the creatures remaining arm, severing its nerves rendering it completely useless. In a last futile effort, the creature used its body mass to fling its ruined arm at Erika, receiving a successful hit for its troubles. Erika's stomach had been cut quite deeply in a horizontal angle, the smell of her blood driving the thing even crazier.

"Hope you like it."

Erika kicked the monster, knocking it onto its back pushing her gun barrel in-between the things eyes.

"You fucked with the wrong monster…"

Erika fired three times into the monsters thick skull, which didn't stand a chance against the 87 targets rounds from point blank. Several moments passed before Rebecca eventually dragged Erika off of the reptilian monster, fear still in her eyes over the fate of Billy. Erika turned to face Rebecca her face contorted in rage, the image made even more gruesome by the hunters purple blood which had splattered over her face during its extermination. Rebecca didn't even flinch, she burst into tears and grabbed onto Erika refusing to let go of her, Erika patted Rebecca head, returning form her rage induced state in time to hear Rebecca sobbing words through her tears.

"Billy went over, what if…if…"

Erika gripped Rebecca close to her chest, as she smelt the air, a sight Rebecca was getting used to.

"He's not dead."

Erika's voice sounded confident and Rebecca could instantly tell that Erika was positive of her words.

"Yeah like we could get rid of Billy that easily."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Nightmare Reality.**

Rebecca stopped crying, the confidence in her Erika's voice reassuring her even through her racing imagination, the two got onto the cable car and set it into motion. For several minutes the only noise they could hear was the cold mechanical hum of the whirring track before the car eventually stopped, the door opening into a rather blank room.

"Over there."

Rebecca pointed to a far corner of the room, where an elevator which headed into the lower levels was, where Billy would be waiting for them. The two got in front of the elevator's door when suddenly it opened, a gun was raised towards Rebecca's face. Erika leapt in between the two; her eye's blazing in defiance of the gun.

"Wait!"

Rebecca shouted at the two in between their standoff.

"Rebecca?"

Out of the elevator stepped Enrico, Bravo team's captain.

"Captain?"

Rebecca put her hand onto Erika's shoulder, calming her down, she watched as her eyes changed from their enraged red to their usual sparkling ocean blue. Enrico lowered his gun slowly, keeping a trained eye on Erika, keeping his focus on her eyes.

"We were looking for you and Edward when somehow we ended up here."

Rebecca looked away, not able to look him in the eyes.

"Edward is dead sir."

Enrico looked disheartened but knew that now wasn't the time to feel sorry, he had to get the remaining members out alive,

"The rest of the team members are heading towards the Spencer estate."

Enrico started to move towards the other side of the room.

"Come with me and we'll be out of here in no time."

Rebecca's smile faltered as she heard Enrico's words.

"I'm afraid I can't go yet."

Enrico stopped and looked at Rebecca.

"What's wrong?"

Rebecca shifted awkwardly.

"Billy Coen is down some floors."

Enrico looked slightly irritated.

"The murderer William Coen, let him die down there."

Erika growled, as Rebecca spoke up more forcibly.

"I have to find him sir."

Enrico gave Rebecca a serious glance before accepting Rebecca's determination as something he couldn't alter.

"Alright, but be careful, follow on as soon as you can."

Rebecca gave Enrico a salute which Enrico returned.

"Thank you sir."

And with that Enrico was gone, Rebecca and Erika entered the elevator and pressed the down button. The elevator's whirring sounded just as the elevator started to move, after several floors passed the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened. The two stepped out and after only several steps the corridor shook and dust fell to the ground. Rebecca turned to Erika.

"We better hurry…"

Rebecca looked into Erika's face and saw the look of pure terror which had appeared on it.

"What's wrong?"

Erika grabbed Rebecca's hand and ran to the opposite end of the corridor as fast as she could where a broken down emergency access elevator was rusting away. The corridor shook again even more violently and cracks started to appear in the ceiling, which was followed by parts of the ceiling falling to the ground, kicking up dust and debris making visibility for the moment impossible. Rebecca turned to Erika again, only just able to see her face through all the dust.

"What is that?"

Then Rebecca heard it, the inhuman scream which could curdle blood, the roof caved in just as Erika punched her fist through the elevators emergency access panel, revealing the ladder to the lowest floor. The dust grew denser, making the two of them choke. It took several seconds for the dust to settle, Rebecca could once again see Erika's face which gave her no sense of reassurance, the only thing on Erika's face was pure terror. Erika had started to shake in fear, and finally caving in to the curiosity Rebecca turned around to see what had caused such horror, before her brain could even accept what it was seeing, Rebecca could feel understand the raw terror that Erika had been feeling. Around twenty five feet from where they were, as an impossibly large humanoid thing that was easily nine maybe even ten feet tall. It was pale, deathly pale as if it had died and then been frozen for far to long, but this thing wasn't dead or even undead, they could tell that from the monstrous, pulsating muscle which once upon a time must have been a normal heart that protruded from its almost patchwork like body that made Frankenstein's monster look like child's play.

"Tyrant…"

Rebecca heard Erika speak under her breath, even her voice was trembling in fear. Rebecca was about to question this disturbing freak of man, when Erika suddenly returned to ripping a wider gap in the emergency ladders protective cover. Her hands had started to bleed were the metal had ripped at her skin, tearing her hands to shreds. The Tyrant turned and Rebecca saw the eyes of the monster, which were filled with a burning desire to kill, torture and mutilate. Rebecca fired several rounds as quickly as she could, the bullets al impacted on the things pale flesh. The shots didn't faze the abomination in the slightest, it continued to steadily walk towards its victims, hungry in anticipation as its black blood trickled out of the holes that Rebecca had put in it. The Tyrant was only eleven or twelve feet away when it raised its monstrosity of an arm, which was seemed more closely related to a claw and prepared to strike. Rebecca couldn't move, she was completely frozen in fear of the creature. Erika charged, putting all her force into getting the Tyrant away from Rebecca, but even with her full force Erika could only push the monster around six feet away. The Tyrant swiped at Erika, sending her flying across the room and into the stone wall, the process easily breaking several of her ribs. Erika spat out the blood that had forced its way into her mouth due to the damage, she managed to stand back up shouting at Rebecca as she did.

"Rebecca! Go down the ladder!"

Rebecca looked into Erika's face, she could see the pain that was pouring through her entire body and couldn't help but feel slightly hurt herself because she knew that the reason Erika was willing to go through this was to keep her alive.

"I'm not going without you!"

Rebecca continued to scream at Erika, who appeared to be slightly surprised, when suddenly the Tyrant roared. Erika's bleeding hands coupled with the blood coming from her mouth were sending the creature into an even more frenzied state.

"I'll be right behind you!"

Rebecca looked conflicted but still started to head down the ladder when she was struck with a sudden idea. Erika prepared to run for the ladder when suddenly she saw two shots tear into the things heart, the Tyrant fell onto one knee and remained still. Not wanting to waste any time, Erika ran to the ladder where Rebecca had once again started to go down, giving Erika enough time and space to follow after her. They followed the ladder down patiently before finally reaching the bottom where they appeared to be in an old sewer system or dumping ground. The place stank of rotten test subjects that Umbrella had finished with. The two heard a sudden harsh coughing coming from behind a door to their right, the two charged through the door.

Billy was on the floor surrounded by the bones of dozens of corpses that Umbrella had finished with. Suddenly Rebecca was at his side clinging to him, checking everything she could think of, apart from several dark bruise's and shallow cuts he seemed fine.

"You doing all right?"

Rebecca poked at Billy, who cringed every time she poked a bruise.

"I'm alright Princess, Girly."

Billy nodded at Erika whilst Rebecca refused to let him out of the tight hug she was giving him. Billy quickly realised that blood was dripping from Erika's hands at a reasonably alarming rate.

"What did you o to your hands?"

Upon hearing this Rebecca let go of Billy and grabbed at Erika's wrists pulling her closer to her, they had started to heal and at this point looked relatively clean.

"Ripped through a metal hatch."

Billy raised an eyebrow, looking mildly impressed.

"A huh."

The three burst into laughter as the just couldn't take how ridiculous the situation was.

"Well we better start moving then."

Billy stood up and headed for the door closely followed by Rebecca and Erika, they soon approached another doorway which opened up into a technical looking facility equipment room, suddenly a roar erupted and echoed throughout the corridors and rooms, Billy turned to face Erika looking mildly worried.

"Your knuckles were ripped open; you were running from something right?"

Erika nodded, whilst Billy continued to speak.

"What had you running that fast?"

Suddenly the Tyrant broke through a boor on the opposite side of the room they had just entered; Erika raised her hand and pointed at it.

"That did."

Billy stared in surprise at the nightmarish thing that stood in the same room as him; the three of them had already drawn their guns. The Tyrant saw them near instantly and locked on to them, starting its endless need to destroy and kill. Billy raised his gun and fired five times, one bullet for each of the creature's limb joints and then the final shot hit the insane creatures head. Billy spoke out sounding far to over confident.

"Was that so hard?"

The Tyrant roared again and charged, Erika quickly pushed both Billy and Rebecca as far away as she possible could. In her rush to get them out of harm's way, Erika had left herself wide open. The Tyrant grabbed her by the neck with its still human hand and pressed her against the cold metal wall, the force making the wall buckle and bend. The cackling laughter which poured from the creature's mouth was aimed directly at the prey it had finally caught, it raised its clawed hand and stroked her body, it could sense the genetic similarities between them. Billy and Rebecca had started firing as fast as their guns could, the bullets mainly concentrated on the monsters arm. One of the bullets went high and hit the Tyrants neck, on a reflex the monsters grip loosened on Erika, who fell to the floor, choking as she took in as much oxygen as she could after being starved of it. The giant turned in fury, not knowing which of its attackers to mutilate first, to gain its attention Billy started to shout at the abomination.

"Come on you ugly son of a bitch!"

The Tyrant focused its hunger at Billy and took one large step towards him. Erika forced herself to move managing to get close enough to the monster to slash at it, cutting the things Achilles heel. The monster collapsed not being able to stand its own weight with only one leg, the impact it made on the floor made the whole room shake from the aftershock. The Tyrant's roared again as it crawled its way towards Billy. Erika jumped at the creature and instantly Rebecca could tell something was wrong.

"Erika wait!"

The Tyrant laughed as it kicked at Erika, the impact hitting Erika's left arm, which shattered under the sheer force of the creature's strength. Erika screamed in agony, trying to fight back she grabbed her knife and stabbed once again at the creature, this time scoring a hit on the monsters heart. It was the Tyrants turn to scream in pain, it threw Erika off and watched in pleasure as the attacker hit the wall and crumpled to the floor. It had forgotten about the other two attackers completely, it hadn't even noticed that the man was now standing above it, holding a weapon far more powerful than the previous ones.

"Your mine bastard."

Billy fired two of the remaining rounds from the magnum, the first obliterating the Tyrants heart, the now ex muscle splattered across the floor, the second round hit the creature right between the eyes, removing the entire creatures skull clean off. Rebecca ran to Erika's side and went to examine her arm, Rebecca only just touched it when Erika screamed in agony.

"Leave it!"

Tears of pain were streaking down Erika's face Rebecca looked at her, panic and worry clawing at her heart. Billy went over to Erika's side.

"You two are so brave."

The re-moralising statement fixed both Rebecca and Erika's moods. Erika growled in pain as she stood up, trying to bear with her arm.

"It'll heal in the next twenty minutes."

Erika went over to the Tyrant's body, picking up her knife which had fallen a foot or two away from the abomination.

"Over there?"

Erika pointed at the doorway that the Tyrant had broken through.

"Sounds good."

Billy and Rebecca both responded at the same time. The three both headed for the door, Erika suddenly made the other two jump when suddenly she spat a large amount of blood out of her mouth and onto the floor.

"Do you have to do that?"

Rebecca sounded jumpy and surprised; Erika looked back grinning as she spoke.

"I would have thought you'd be used to the sight of blood by now."

Rebecca grinned back sarcastically.

"Yeah, blood, whoopee…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 The Finale. **

Suddenly a loud electronic clang signalled that a magnetic lock had been disengaged, the sound taking the three of them by surprise.

"I think it was that one."

Rebecca pointed over at the door that was directly in front of them, where suddenly a green light had started to flash, indicating that the door was now unlocked. On their way there, Erika poked her head into one of the side rooms; she could tell that this was the room that the Tyrant had come from. She could see the giant glass tube that the abomination must have come from. With an excited squeak, Erika ran straight into the room, the act surprising both Rebecca and Billy. Erika came out the room, an automatic shotgun in her hands, she looked up at Billy, a wide grin across her face.

"This is mine."

Billy shrugged, pretending to look upset.

"Alright then Girly."

Erika smiled and checked how many shells were loaded.

"Only three…"

Erika looked up at Billy, remembering that he had no more shells either.

"Better make them count."

Erika's smile cheered up both Billy and Rebecca.

"We better get going."

Billy signalled for the other two to follow him. They entered the new room just as a strange singing filled it, suddenly a figure appeared on a catwalk just above them.

"Finally we meet."

The figure studied them carefully.

"Two with ridiculous luck and then there's you."

The man stared at Erika, his face giving nothing away.

"N.G.V.T 001, you are a failure."

Erika looked fearful, the man's speech hitting and striking her with more terror than any monster she had encountered tonight.

"But upon your release from your tube you had my blood injected into you, which means you only obey me."

An evil grin passed across his face.

"N.G.V.T 001, kill those two."

Nothing happened, Erika just stared blankly, not knowing what had happened. They all looked perplexed until Rebecca spoke up.

"My blood runs through Erika's body not yours!"

The man looked furious, when suddenly leeches appeared over his body in an attempt to sooth him.

"A failure! You are a failed product and make no mistake you'll never be human again!"

Erika's leg's gave up and she fell to her knees, quivering in fear from the continuation of the mans speech. Billy and Rebecca stepped in front of Erika; Rebecca started to shout back at the man.

"Who the fuck are you anyway, you seem more like a failure than Erika ever will be!"

The man shook in rage, whilst Billy looked amused at Rebecca's little outburst.

"I am James Marcus! And I will…"

Marcus froze; Billy and Rebecca looked confused, just as they saw a leech force its way out of Marcus's mouth, immediately followed by dozens more until finally he was entirely overtaken by leech's, creating some kind of leech king. The new king jumped down and screamed, the sound of hundreds of ferocious mouth blending into one roar. Billy and Rebecca started to run when they realised that Erika was still frozen in fear. Billy fired at what he presumed was the monsters head, the thing roared in anger and changed its focus to follow Billy.

"Come on you ugly mother fucker!"

Billy continued to lure the creature after himself as Rebecca found for an exit, a bulkhead door which she had already started to turn the hatch to open the door. Billy dodged another attack from a tentacle which had appeared from nowhere. Rebecca turned her attention back to Billy when suddenly she heard the blast of a shotgun. The door opened just as Rebecca looked around, Erika was standing a couple of feet away from the creature, the barrel of the gun still smoking.

"I am a human!"

Erika screamed through her tears of fear and anger. The king grabbed the shotgun from Erika's hands with such speed that surprised even Erika and fired the last two shots in quick succession at point blank where the barrel was shoved into her stomach. The shots ripped apart Erika's organs, her expression full with surprise as she fell backwards. Billy caught her and ran for the door that Rebecca had just opened. The two ran through, Rebecca slamming the door behind them, the sound of the leech king banging the door, but unable to get through.

"Hey…"

Erika seemed to be seeing something beyond what was there with them in the room.

"Alex… I knew you'd save me…"

Both Billy and Rebecca looked puzzled and fearful, even if she was superhuman it was unlikely she would be fine after the damage she had just taken, Erika's eyes glazed over.

"Get her over here!"

Rebecca ordered Billy to carry Erika onto what appeared to be an elevator platform, which looked like it headed to the surface and after fiddling with several buttons the elevator started to move upwards. Rebecca stroked Erika's hair once she had finished bandaging her wound.

"You're going to be fine Sweetie; we'll be out of here soon."

Beneath them they heard an even more and intense angered scream of anger and insanity.

"Shit doesn't this thing go any faster?"

The sound of metal crumbling under raw power echoed from beneath them, seconds later they saw it. This was no longer the king that still resembled a humanoid. This was a creature beyond anything any of them could ever imagine, this was definitely the queen, the most powerful creature that Dr James Marcus could ever have hoped to create. Rebecca held that thought placing this creature first even though she believed Erika to be stronger, but Erika was human and nothing anyone would or could say would ever sway that belief. The lift made about four feet to the top when the creature hit it, pitching it up into the air and throwing it. The three were thrown from the lift, Rebecca grabbed onto Erika clinging on to her, when a sudden thought occurred.

"Buy me some time!"

Rebecca yelled at Billy who had mock bowed and started firing his handgun at the queen doing little to phase it, for every leech that died a dozen more replaced it. The queen took another giant step forward, when suddenly it started to scream, smoke billowing off of its body. Billy watched in shocked awe, when the thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Sunlight!"

Billy shouted at Rebecca who was concentrating too much on Erika to pay any attention. Rebecca had got her knife out, a small pen knife which probably would never do her any good in any other situation, her blood was running through Erika's veins and had stopped her from becoming a monster; so theoretically, Rebecca decided that her blood would save her. She cut down the full length of her forearm, the pain showing on her face as the blood dripped down the cut and into Erika's mouth, nothing happened.

"Come on!"

Billy heard Rebecca shout even through the screams of the queen, after finding its weakness though he had found a way to kill it. Billy had noticed when they were thrown through the air, that they had entered an underground helipad. Streams of light were pouring through holes in the ceiling and now all he had to do was open the roof completely.

"Ten minutes until self-destruct."

A cold computerized voice had spoken over all the speakers and its words fuelled Billy on faster, turning an emergency release hatch for the roof, but he had to turn all of them to have any hope of surviving along with the other two. Rebecca continued pouring her own blood into Erika's mouth, achieving nothing, fear was clutching at Rebecca as she pulled Erika behind some of the mechanical equipment and ran to help Billy. The two fell in sync immediately Rebecca only taking seconds to instantly figure out what Billy was planning. She headed for the last valve just as Billy finished the third, when suddenly she froze, angry at her own stupidity. She turned slowly, raising her gun to point at the queen that had come up behind her, laughing at her attempt to kill it. The queen inched forward slowly, savouring its victory over the puny human girl who had caused so many problems. The human man was shouting and firing his guns pathetic projectiles.

Rebecca stared, frozen in terror, when suddenly she blinked and the creatures head was gone, she heard a loud clanging sound and turned to see what it was. Erika was holding a steel tube in one hand and the monsters head in the other. She was just starting to stand up from crashing into the wall, her immense speed proving too much to control, but to Erika's luck she didn't need to control it, she just needed to aim it. The Queen quickly grew another head this time completely forgetting about Rebecca who had already started turning the valve again. Rebecca could hear the tearing of the leech Queen's body always followed by the crash of Erika's impact, when suddenly the light in the room expanded and a shiny reflection caught all their eyes. The Queen had no idea what had just happened, sunlight burning at her hive, hundreds of her children dying in the beams of golden light.

"Billy!"

Rebecca threw what she had found at Billy who caught it, a wide grin crossing his face. The magnum had flown off during the elevator crash. Billy fired the remaining rounds into the creatures immense bulk pushing it back into the elevators shaft and watched as it fell down to the lowest floors.

"Five minutes until detonation of self-destruct."

The three were already running for the exit and were well away when the facility exploded, they watched the flames from a nearby cliff edge. Rebecca wondered over to Billy's side and tugged at his dog tag, pulling it off his neck.

"Officially Lieutenant Billy Coen is dead."

Billy stood up and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm just a zombie now."

Erika smirked at the sarcasm as Billy continued.

"Where you of to now Princess?"

Rebecca grinned.

"I'm meeting up with the rest of Bravo and Alpha team, you?"

Billy looked amused.

"Mexico looks nice this time of year."

Billy went to walk away when he suddenly he suddenly turned and kissed Rebecca, Erika watched for several seconds before turning away. When Billy let go he saw the look on Rebecca's face.

"What you didn't want me to stop?"

Rebecca blushed a deep red before looking away.

"You better come back one day…"

Billy smiled and went to walk away when Rebecca made him stop.

"Lieutenant Billy Coen!"

Billy turned again and watched as Rebecca and Erika both saluted him, receiving a salute in return before with one final smile and wave Billy was gone. Rebecca held her salute until Billy was out of eyesight for several seconds, she lowered her salute and looked at Erika.

"You ready for another mansion?"

Erika sighed, looking as if she were going somewhere boring and quiet.

"Alright, but only this once okay?"

Rebecca laughed along with Erika, both having no idea what was in store for them.


End file.
